happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Least Favorite Happy Tree Friends Characters!
(Ok, time for the opposite! This is my second blog in this wiki, and first time was characters i have as favorite, but now folks... Characters i hate! Since i don't rlly hate anybody who is in the main cast, i love most of them but i try my best to say which characters i hate ok? Eh ok i hate few and well it may be cheating, most of these are evil so of course there is something bad with them but still, i try my best to explain as well k?) Time for the list... And yeah remember is my opinions, and i have good reasons to hate this but i think we don't have to complain due to what these characters have done ok? List: 10: Lammy (Why Lammy? Well, she is a main character but well, she doesn't seem that interesting imo, also well since she takes Mr. Pickels everywhere and just causes trouble, i guess it is thx to her, BUT... Due to her not being evil that much, i put her on number 10 to be nice, but still, i don't hate Lammy, i just "Dislike" her then so... Just dislike, she is...Nothing special man no nothing i care about... Lammy: :(...) 9: The Dark Shadow Lord (Well, nothing to say about him... But he is the reason Buddhist Monkey fights all the time, and also he is most likely evil but if he is a chinese dragon, i give him credit! My Chinese Zodiac Sign is Dragon so is kinda good but i heard Dragon and Monkey can fit together i guess so i doubt i have something else to say about him? The Dark Shadow Lord: *Shrugs*) 8: Splendont (-_- Rlly? Hating on him because he is Splendid's rival or? Well, he is cool but he is trying to be better than Splendid, and heck! Hard for me to tell if Splendont is a hero or villain, due to him trying to be like Splendid, i like how he is the opposite tho now it is kinda cool! Splendont is red and it may mean evil but it depends which media we talk about and this is HTF and so it means he is red because he is a baddie! Splendont: *Growls*) 7: Whistle (Now we kinda is on the mixed side, since meanwhile i think he is cute UNLESS we mean his evil side, then i hate him! Eh rlly i hate how he got away with killing but yes he is an animal after all, i are hate on him because the stuff he did was awful, since his name means you SHOULDN'T whistle when he is around, buy a puppy in a cage and whistle and make sure he doesn't turn crazy then he is a good pup but this dog is awful! >:( *Whistle cries* Sorry but it is so!) 6: The Grizzly Bear (Well, same thing as Whistle, this bear is on the mixed side because he is just an animal, but still! The way he slice Nutty and murdered Lumpy was not nice at all but he isn't mean to be nice so i don't think i have to rant much on this bear, do i? Well, if you meet a bear irl ya should play dead and don't move, if it is true, just giving ya some guide so ya... *The Grizzly Bear mauls me meanwhile i scream in pain horribly*) 5: The Demon (Ok NOW we are in Top 5 and for characters i HATE! Now, it is obvious, Demons ARE evil and this creature uh thing whatever! What he did in his/her episode was bad of it, even for hurting Petunia like that! And i bet he was responsible for Cub's death! Rlly, if this thing is immortal! Send it back to where it belongs from heck! *The Demon gets turned back in heck*) 4: The Cursed Idol (Ok, i think this is cheating if he or she doesn't counts... But still, this ugly little thing causes everybody else to die! Ok it may die in Class Act but yes it MAY been so it debetable only but still, it means bad luck, which is dangerous! Who knows what this little thing can cause in the future? *The Cursed Idol is seen meanwhile the camera zooms in to the face then the camera screen shatters to pieces again*) 3: The Ants (UGH! U guys who are on their side instead of Sniffles.... Seriously? What the heck!? Sure they may do it because of self defense but STILL it is not making them any better, i can't stand it at all when they do that no way! Keep in mind, they are so crazy and is happy when they hurt poor Sniffles! I wish The Ants COULD die in some episode because that would only be fair! At least some ant got eaten in Blast From the Past but still, they need more brutal deaths, eh yes MORE brutal since cartoon violence can be like lol if it is violence because of predator and pray like Tom and Jerry then it is ok since even if Jerry wins the most Tom have won in some cartoons but still Jerry is most likely the winner but it is fair because Tom have his victory sometimes ok? The Ants deserve to be squashed or something and the heck why did they pray in one episode but well it may be that they pray to uh ya know the red guy because they are no saints they do not deserve to be defended by any fan at all and i do not care if anybody is trying to protect them here so if ya try to tell me to not hate The Ants then knock it off now i will abuse them! *Now i squash them and burns them up with a flamethrower*) 2: Fliqpy (And rlly, keep in mind i love/like Flippy but yeah Flippy was Number 17 in my favorite list so it means he is the lowest and at least i like him but he is just overrated but i do like him but anyway... FLIQPY btw, rlly guys? He is like the Main Antagonist k is like you guys is proud of him to kill innocent characters eh? Well, i like all episodes he is in uh until the latest episode we have now that is... Listen! You people who hate Freaking Lumpy over him killing Fliqpy in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" is probably crazy but let's discuss ok? People, ya probably is happy that he currently killed Lumpy in "In Over Your Hedge" But guess what? I DON'T! >:( What Lumpy did in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" Was self defense, he DID fair self defense, better than those crappy Ants! At least Lumpy didn't go crazy like them or did he? NO! >:( Fliqpy was crazy and after killing the nice innocent characters in many episodes he got his well deserved death but ya guys is blaming Lumpy who was about to get KILLED by Fliqpy, dude, if ya was getting killed by some crazy bear wouldn't ya do same thing dude? Ever since "Remains to be Seen" Lumpy also defeated him before those episodes and NOBODY was against Lumpy since he also justified killed Fliqpy! And in "Double Whammy" at least Flippy killed his evil self and nobody blames Flippy because just like Lumpy be just save himself! Oh omg nobody cares? Now "In Over Your Hedge" ya is maybe happy that Lumpy died by Fliqpy but previously before "By The Seat Of Your Pants" you guys wanted Lumpy to be ok but not anymore seriously that is so crazy let's defeat Fliqpy! *Shoots at him*) And number one is:.... MR. PICKELS! >:( (You guys may think "Seriously, ya hate an innocent cute pickle? :/" Sigh listen, i don't care if ya feel for him i DON'T OK!? He kills the characters and ya kill somebody makes ya cute and innocent? Hah hah... WRONG! He is number one here but Lammy 10 tho idk if Mr. Pickels is real but Number one because every time he do something the episode will suck! Thank gosh we only have two episodes of him btw i guess? But still! Truffles could be the winner rather than this piece of... Pickle-Poop! >:( You guys may agree with me on this pickle, if you are agree with me then thank you! But if not then leave me alone ok? Lammy and Pickels should never been in the show at all i wish Truffles could instead but no we got this loser and his sheepish friend ugh i will seriously eat him now because i won't stay angry i just wanna finish this pickle off so goodbye Pickels! *I bite on him, chews, makes sure he won't survive inside my stomach, swallows then burps* There now we can talk about this if ya want but he just makes me mad do anybody agrees?) So sorry if ya think i was too angry but i tried best to not and yes i didn't tho swear because i didn't want to since i wanna be clean in my mouth even is swearing can be allowed here do it if i am not mistaken right? Still, if ya love or like any character i respect your opinions as long as ya respect mine ok? I never hate any main character besides these i added, thx for watching btw and bye! Category:Blog posts